


I Am a Silent Abomination

by The_Creacher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Community: wizard_love, Community: wizardwank, Daughters, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Little Sisters, Loneliness, Muggles, Muteness, No Dialogue, Other, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sisters, Squib, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, muggle, no magic, outcast, squib!LilyLuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter hates her family, it is so special, while she will always be ordinary...R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am a Silent Abomination

I am a silent abomination

I wonder why I was left behind

I hear the others laughing at me 

I see them play games that I cannot join into 

I want to belong here like they do 

I am a silent abomination

I pretend that I am one of them 

I feel it coursing through my veins sometimes when I really want to 

I touch my family's special things when they are not looking

I worry that they don't love me as much as they would have if things had been different 

I cry when I see the old books of special stories my mother used to read to me before bed 

I am a silent abomination 

I understand that there is no way around my mutation

I say that I was born into the wrong family and world 

I dream of being part of something, instead of in between so many things 

I try to tell my mother and father how I feel, but words are much to hard for me to form

I hope that I will never see them or their special world again when I leave my prison cell

I am a silent abomination


End file.
